One Last Time
by iwannabeweightless09
Summary: They say that all good things must come to an end. That didn't make it any easier for Sebastian and Hunter to say goodbye. One-shot sequel to One More Night.


Sorry it has taken me SO LONG to finish this, but with school and tests and stuff finally being done I had the chance to revisit this. So here's the sequel to _One More Night_. I hope it's a good resolution to the series. Enjoy!

* * *

There weren't many times in Linda Clarington's life that she had genuinely been shocked. Her whole life she had been praised for her intuitiveness and over the 40 years of his medical career, Linda's father taught her to always expect the unexpected. But never did she expect to see her teenage son kissing another boy.

"Hunter!?"

The two boys quickly pulled apart and turned toward the source of the interruption.

"Mom!?"

There weren't many times that Sebastian had seen Hunter speechless, aside from their post-sex bliss. He enjoyed that speechlessness much better.

He and Hunter never talked much about their relationship outside the walls of Dalton. Dalton was their sanctuary, a society within a society. They didn't have to worry about people's opinions about them being together. They were free to be themselves. It had taken a long time for Hunter to be comfortable with himself. Sebastian just hoped that he didn't have a front row seat to the regression of the guy he had built a non-relationship relationship with.

"Hunter Nathaniel Clarington, what the hell is going on here?" Mrs. Clarington asked calmly, a calm that was quite unnerving for the two teens.

"Mrs. Clarington, I—" Sebastian started before she shot him a look that made him stop in his tracks.

"I am speaking to my son," Mrs. Clarington stated sternly.

Sebastian slightly nodded before turning his attention back to Hunter, noticing an apprehensiveness cloaking his usually composed face.

"Mom, this is Sebastian. He's my roommate." After a moment, likely used to carefully select his next words, Hunter took a deep breath, grasping Sebastian's hand. "He's also my best friend and we're kind of…dating."

Sebastian's eyes widened as Mrs. Clarington scoffed. "Where is this coming from, Hunter?"

"I know that this is a surprise, mom. I'm sorry that you found out this way, but Sebastian and I like each other."

"You're not…_gay_, Hunter," Mrs. Clarington shook her head disbelievingly, her calm demeanor slowly fading. "You're confused, that's all."

It was Hunter's turn to shake his head. "I'm not confused, mom. At least, not anymore."

"What is that supposed to mean, Hunter?" Mrs. Clarington said, attempting to regain her composure.

"My whole life you and dad knew exactly what you wanted for me, to grow up and go to a good school, have a career, and a family—"

"I'm your mother!" Mrs. Clarington snapped. "Of course your father and I want those things for you!"

"But you never considered what _I_ want!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Ever since you were born, your father and I have made sure that you had everything you could ever want!"

"Yeah, material things, mom! But you never considered that I need more."

Mrs. Clarington was stunned into silence, the first thing that she and Sebastian had in common.

"You and dad mapped out my entire life before I even had a chance to live it." Hunter sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I had to be the son that you envisioned, and I _tried_, even when it felt like I was living a lie. But that all changed when I got here."

"What are you saying, Hunter?" Mrs. Clarington asked rigidly.

"For the first time in my life I'm not confused, mom. For the first time I didn't have to pretend to be the person you and dad wanted. Do you know how refreshing that is? To be comfortable in your own skin? And to top it all off, find someone who understands you? Who _accepts_ you?" Squeezing Sebastian's hand, Hunter continued, "Mom, Sebastian accepts me. What we feel for each other, what we have…it's good. It's what I need, _he's_ what I need."

"I _really_ care about your son, Mrs. Clarington." Two sets of eyes now focusing on the previously silent boy. "We kind of bring out the best in each other."

Mrs. Clarington pursed her lips as she looked at both teens. Smoothening out her dress, she returned to her unfazed appearance. "We've kept your father waiting long enough, Hunter."

Both boys immediately felt like the wind was knocked out of them. This was really the end. Sebastian tugged Hunter a few steps away, not wanting to share their goodbye with Hunter's mother.

"I guess this is it, Clarington," Sebastian stated, attempting to salvage their last moments together.

"I guess it is," Hunter chuckled sadly. "I'm going to miss you, Smythe."

"I'll miss you too, Hunt."

"Promise me that you'll let people in," Hunter said, earning a raised eyebrow from Sebastian. "You have a lot more to share than just your body. You're an amazing person, Smythe. Just don't tell anyone I said that." Seeing Sebastian smile made one also creep up onto his face. "You deserve to find love, Seb."

"What if I already have?"

It was Hunter's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Hunter!"

Both boys quickly turned toward the impatient woman, then back to each other, wishing that they had more time.

Hunter grasped the back of Sebastian's neck, bringing him into a needy kiss, both hoping to convey all of the words they never spoke, although it could never be enough.

Breaking apart, Hunter brought his forehead to Sebastian's, whispering, "I love you too."

And with that, Mrs. Clarington walked out the door, along with half of Sebastian's heart.


End file.
